<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teddy's Broken Heart Club Video by Something9470</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664596">Teddy's Broken Heart Club Video</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something9470/pseuds/Something9470'>Something9470</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Luck Charlie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Good luck charlie - Freeform, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Twoshot, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, f/f - Freeform, slight AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something9470/pseuds/Something9470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Teddy and Skyler recorded a different video to make Spencer miserable? Takes place in the episode, "Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band", with slight changes to the dialogue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Duncan/Skyler, Teddy Duncan/Skyler/Spencer Walsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Video</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teddy and Skyler record a different video in order to make Spencer miserable.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I figured that I changed the script a little bit, so this time it's Amy who helps Teddy instead of Ivy. No disrespect to Ivy, I just think that maybe Teddy's mom helping her daughter go through this would work better. Hope that's okay with everyone. With that said, hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddy was on her couch, in her pajamas and robe, leaving cups and more cups of pudding over the couch and coffee table, as she watched a romantic movie on her TV. Her hair was still messed up from this morning It's been over two days since the incident between her and her now ex-boyfriend, Spencer, who she caught cheating with some other girl named Skyler, saying that she was her cousin or something like that. It didn't matter now. She's was still grieving due to her heart being broken the first time.</p><p>After all these years, she felt like she had such a good connection with Spencer. Now anytime that she thought of him, she felt anger and sadness. Where did she go wrong? What could have she done to deserve this? How was Ivy right in this, saying that Charlie like foreshadowed something like that?</p><p>And that Skyler girl he was cheating on her with? What did she have that Teddy didn't? Did he prefer brunettes than blondes, did she have to dye her hair to satisfy Spencer? Maybe she seemed more like a klutz compared to her, did she have to play dumb, or more dumb? Like what could she have possibly done to prevent all of this?</p><p>Teddy had this love/hate relationship with that girl, Skyler. Even though they haven't talked as much or anything, she was really pretty. The way her hair flowed down her shoulders and the way she smiled seemed cute, but at the same time, she was dating her boyfriend. Did he ask her out behind her back? Or did she ask him out, probably saying she could do much more than the girl he was already with?</p><p>She kept thinking over and over whether to like this girl or not, which didn't really help her grief since she always thought of Spencer when she thought of Skyler. Maybe they could be good friends, or maybe bitter enemies, she didn't know, but it still didn't help her case. Even her own best friend, Ivy, couldn't help her with all this. She knew she meant well, but she felt like Ivy never felt what she was feeling right now. She felt like no one was feeling what she was feeling right now.</p><p>Teddy continued to watch the movie on her TV in her living room, with a pillow on her lap as she continued to eat pudding. She was at the end of the movie, where the guy protagonist exclaimed his girl that even if they never see each other again, he would still love her always. She immediately threw one of Charlie's plushies at the TV, screaming "Liar", as the TV turned off, knowing that that was such BS. She laid back on the couch, wanting to grieve more. Then the door to the kitchen opened, and Amy walked in</p><p>"Hey honey." Said Amy.</p><p>Teddy turned around to look at her mother and her younger sister.</p><p>"What do you want, mom?" Teddy asked.</p><p>"...Well first of all, you can lose the attitude." Said Amy, as she went to sit next to Teddy, moving some empty pudding cups away so she could sit down. "And second, I wanted to know how things are going.</p><p>"Sorry, mom." Said Teddy. "I just wanna be alone now, possibly forever."</p><p>"Teddy, you can't keep going on like this." Said Amy. "I know PJ might not be the brightest, but you know and I know what he said was true. You gotta move on from this sooner or later."</p><p>"How?" Teddy asked. "I can't go two seconds without thinking about...him...or that girl he was dating...what was her name again, Skyler."</p><p>"Honey, I know what you're going through." Said Amy. "I know you may not believe me, but before I dated your father, I was cheated on as well."</p><p>"...Really?" asked Teddy.</p><p>"Yes." Said Amy. "It's not something I like to talk about, and your father doesn't know this, so don't tell him anything. But I remember there was one thing my mother did to help me go through this."</p><p>"What?" Teddy asked.</p><p>All of the sudden, the doorbell rang. Amy smiled, as she got up from her spot.</p><p>"Coming." Amy called out, as she walked towards the door.</p><p>Teddy sat down and looked confused, as Amy opened the door and she saw a girl with brown hair covering her face, wearing pajamas and a pink robe. She couldn't see her face, so she didn't know who was on their porch.</p><p>"...Amy Duncan?" Asked the girl.</p><p>Amy walked behind the girl, moving her hands on her shoulders.</p><p>"Come right in." Said Amy, as she guided the girl in their house.</p><p>Teddy stood up to her feet and stood a foot apart from the girl.</p><p>"Mom, who is she?" Teddy asked.</p><p>"I think you might recognize her." Said Amy.</p><p>Teddy watched as Amy moved the hair covering the girl's face away, revealing the face of a girl she recognized.</p><p>"What, Skyler?!" Asked Teddy. "Mom, you brought over the girl my boyfriend cheated on me with? What-Mom, this is how you're helping me?"</p><p>"I thought you said we were getting massages." Said Skyler towards Amy. "This is SO not where you get massages."</p><p>Amy sighed, before looking over towards Teddy.</p><p>"Look, Ivy told me that no one understands what you're going through." Said Amy. "Well...I do, but she does as well. This is what my mother did to help me, go through what you're going through. Just talk to each other, and soon this will al go away, believe me."</p><p>"How did you even find her anyway?" Teddy asked.</p><p>"...Internet..." Said Amy.</p><p>"Well I have nothing to say to her." Said Teddy, as she walked back towards the couch.</p><p>"And I have nothing to say to her." Said Skyler to Amy.</p><p>"Okay, look." Said Amy, as she guided Skyler towards her eldest daughter. "You two are gonna talk this out, and make this all better. Until then, no is leaving until then. Now make up, I have thirty minutes until my massage appointment."</p><p>Teddy and Skyler looked at one another, with zero emotion in their faces.</p><p>"...I really don't see how this is gonna help." Said Teddy, as she crossed her arms.</p><p>"Me either." Said Skyler, moving her hands to her hips.</p><p>The more they looked at each other, the more they thought of Spencer. The guy who played with both their hearts. What he did to them, and how he made them felt. Amy looked on and smiled, as she watched Teddy and Skyler immediately embrace each other and cried their hearts out. She felt like a proud mother accomplishing one of her many achievements.</p><p>"It hurts." Teddy cried.</p><p>"It hurts so bad." Skyler cried.</p><p>"...Doesn't smell to good either..." Amy said to herself. "Well, time to go."</p><p>Amy grabbed her things, and booked it out of the house, as Teddy and Skyler leaned back away from each other, sniffling a bit as they broke their hug. It took a bit, both both girls were able to regain their composure.</p><p>"...I'm sorry." Said Teddy.</p><p>"Me too." Said Skyler.</p><p>"I guess someone does know how I feel." Said Teddy. "I guess Spencer played with both of us."</p><p>"Played with us?" Skyler questioned. "I thought we both dated him at the same time."</p><p>"...Anyway..." Said Teddy. "God, we look gross, don't we?"</p><p>"I'll say." Said Skyler. "I think I sat on a pudding cup."</p><p>"Sorry." Said Teddy. "I was watching one of those romantic movies."</p><p>"Oh, like the ones where the guy's always like 'I'll love you always'?" Skyler asked.</p><p>"Yeah, exactly." Said Teddy.</p><p>"That's so not true." Said Skyler.</p><p>"I know, right?" Teddy asked.</p><p>Both girls chuckled a bit, as they seemed to get along for a bit.</p><p>"Well, I probably should mention that your mom left me here., so I can't go home." Said Skyler.</p><p>"Yeah, that's my mom." Said Teddy. "You wanna go downstairs to my room?"</p><p>"Sure, okay." Said Skyler. "By any chance you have clothes I can change into?"</p><p>"I think so, you're relatively my size." Said Teddy.</p><p>"Relatively? What does that mean?" Asked Skyler.</p><p>"...Just follow me..." Said Teddy, as she led her to her room downstairs.</p>
<hr/><p>Teddy opened the door, as she introduced her, I guess new friend, her room. Skyler looked around to see what her room looked like.</p><p>"Wow, this is a nice place." Said Skyler. "But why do you live in the basement?"</p><p>"Well my brothers live upstairs and my little sister has my old room, and this is the only thing I had left." Said Teddy.</p><p>"But I thought basements were for boy rooms and doing the clothing." Said Skyler.</p><p>"You mean laundry?" Asked Teddy.</p><p>"That's what I said." Said Skyler.</p><p>"Anyway, um, here's my closet. Said Teddy, as she opened the door to her closet. "Feel free to pick what you like."</p><p>"Thanks, Teddy." Said Skyler.</p><p>"No problem." Said Teddy. "I should probably pick something as well. As well as do my hair and all that.</p><p>"Wanna have me help you with that?" Asked Skyler.</p><p>"Sure, okay." Said Teddy. "I'll just go right outside my room so you can change."</p><p>"Okay." Said Skyler, as Teddy picked her clothes and walked out her room to change.</p><p>She felt happy that she was able to stop crying over her ex-boyfriend. And Skyler seemed nice to be around. She clearly wasn't as smart, so lucky her that she's pretty, I guess. Teddy didn't pick anything to fancy, just a cyan leopard-printed jacket over a black tank top and some dark jeans. It wasn't like she was going anywhere or anything like that.</p><p>After Teddy got out of her robe and pajamas and changed into her clothing. She walked back to open the door to her room. She slowly opened her door to see Skyler from the back in her blue lingerie. She got a good view of her ass in those panties before it was covered by the skirt of one of her dark blue dresses she owned. Teddy didn't wanted to admit it, but it was kind of hot and she looked good, but she respected Skyler's privacy s enough not to do anything crazy.</p><p>Teddy opened her door fully as Skyler put on her dress. Skyler turned around to look at Teddy, Teddy doing the same.</p><p>"Wow, you look great." Said Teddy. "That dress really suits you."</p><p>"I thought this was a dress, not a suit." Said Skyler. "Oh, and you look great too."</p><p>"Thanks." Said Teddy. "You said you wanted to do each others' hair?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm down to do that." Said Skyler.</p><p>"Great." Said Teddy, as she got her curling iron from her desk. "Wait, you what this is, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, who doesn't know what a cooling island is?" Asked Skyler, as she grabbed it from Teddy's hand.</p><p>"Oh boy." Teddy thought to herself, but she sat down in her chair and allowed Skyler to do her hair.</p><p>"So, how long were you with Spencer?" Asked Skyler.</p><p>"...Seven months..." Said Teddy, groaning a bit. "How about you?"</p><p>"Only two." Said Skyler. "That's so much less than you...like six months..."</p><p>"Did he ever tell you he was with me?" Asked Teddy.</p><p>"No,there were times where we couldn't hang out because he would spend time with his cousin, Teddy." Said Skyler. "That's you."</p><p>"I can't believe that I trusted him, saying you and me were his cousins, like come on." Said Teddy.</p><p>"I know." Said Skyler. "You and him look nothing alike."</p><p>After a couple seconds, Teddy looked in the mirror to see her hair now sleek and curled, just the way she liked.</p><p>"Wow, you did great." Said Teddy.</p><p>"Thanks." Said Skyler. "I always use these cooling islands, they're so great."</p><p>"...Yeah..." Said Teddy. "Alright my turn."</p><p>Teddy and Skyler switched positions, as it was now Teddy's turn to do Skyler's hair.</p><p>"How do you like your hair?" Asked Teddy.</p><p>"Same thing." Said Skyler. "All wavy, like a wave."</p><p>"...Okay then." Said Teddy, as she proceeded to do Skyler's hair.</p><p>"Remember the time you poured that juice on Spencer's head?" Asked Teddy.</p><p>"I did? Oh wait, yeah I did." Said Skyler. "Poor juice, though."</p><p>"Yeah, well, what you did was nice." Said Teddy. "He totally deserved it."</p><p>"Totally." Said Skyler. "Didn't he like name one of his smoothies or something like that?"</p><p>"It was called like 'Grape-to-see', I don't know, it sounded lame." Said Teddy. "Good smoothie, just a lame name."</p><p>"I know." Said Skyler. "Like why do smoothies have flavors, am I right?"</p><p>"Yeah, totally." Said Teddy. "Just a few lame things he's done..."</p><p>Few minutes passed by, and Skyler's hair looked great, just they she wanted.</p><p>"I like it." Said Skyler.</p><p>"Great." Said Teddy. "Just one more thing..."</p><p>Skyler looked in the mirror and saw Teddy put a little blue plastic flower in her hair.</p><p>"How does that look?" asked Teddy.</p><p>"Wow, I really like that." Said Skyler.</p><p>"Thanks, you can keep it." Said Teddy.</p><p>"Thanks, Teddy." Said Skyler. "You're so sweet, like pizza."</p><p>"...Thank you..." Said Teddy.</p><p>After cleaning themselves up, Teddy moved up to sit on her bed, while Skyler still sat on the chair by Teddy's desk, both look now clean and very pretty.</p><p>"Just curious, did Spencer ever do that thing where he pretended to yawn, just so he could put his arm around you?" Skyler asked.</p><p>"Yeah, all the time." Said Teddy, as she pointed at her. "Like, I already like you, you don't have to make an a excuse to hold me."</p><p>"I know, right?" said Skyler. "I was never tired when he did that."</p><p>"Hey, did he ever send you those 'goodnight texts'?" asked Teddy.</p><p>"Yeah." Said Skyler. "They were so creepy. Like...I-M-Y...what's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"I miss you." Teddy answered.</p><p>"Oh." Said Skyler, as she finally figured it out. "I thought it was 'I Made Yogurt'."</p><p>"Well, did he ever talk about yogurt?" Asked Teddy.</p><p>"No, never." Said Skyler. "That's what confused me."</p><p>"You know I have to admit, it does kinda feel good to talk all this stuff out." Said Teddy.</p><p>"It really does." Said Skyler. "It's like I don't feel so alone anymore and it's I have this weight off my shoulders, and I'm not even carrying anything."</p><p>"Agreed." Said Teddy. "I guess I have my mom to thank for this."</p><p>"Yeah, by the way she told she was going to get massages with me, is that still happening?" Skyler asked.</p><p>"...Maybe..." Said Teddy. "Oh, by the way, you know I was so upset that I actually wrote a poem about Spencer?"</p><p>"Really?" Asked Skyler. "I was so upset that I wrote a song about him. Well, just the music, I couldn't come up with the...the, the...what are those things that you put into songs?"</p><p>"Lyrics?" asked Teddy.</p><p>"No...the words that you sing, what were those things called?" Skylar asked.</p><p>"...Licorice?" asked Teddy.</p><p>"Yes, oh my god." Said Skyler. "You're so smart, Teddy."</p><p>"...Thanks." Said Teddy. "This is really nice, just us talking about our ex-boyfriend."</p><p>"Yeah, it is, isn't it." Said Skyler.</p><p>"You know what's funny? There were times where I thought that maybe you asked Spencer out just to steal him from me." Said Teddy.</p><p>"No, he asked me out." Said Spencer. "He told me was single."</p><p>"Of course he did." Said Teddy. "Nice to know he really cared about me."</p><p>"You okay?" Asked Skyler.</p><p>"I'll be fine." Said Teddy. "It just felt like I wasted months of my life from being with him, so much days that I can't take back."</p><p>"You take days?" Asked Skyler. "How is that possible?"</p><p>Teddy looked confused, but just brushed it off.</p><p>"Anyway, how are you feeling right now?" Asked Teddy.</p><p>"I'm good." Said Skyler. "It's actually nice to be hanging out with the girl who dated my ex-boyfriend rather than my ex-boyfriend."</p><p>"Yeah, I feel the same way." Said Teddy, as both girls smiled at one another.</p><p>"So, what do we do from here?" Asked Skyler.</p><p>"I don't know." Said Teddy. "Maybe go back to the dating game? Find some cute guys to be with?"</p><p>"Dating is a game?" Asked Skyler.</p><p>"No, I didn't mean it like...anyway..." Said Teddy. "I really don't know."</p><p>"Well, I don't know if guys really would want to be with me or not." Said Skyler.</p><p>"Of course they would, you're so pretty." Said Teddy. "No guy is gonna walk past you and NOT look at you again."</p><p>"Aw, thanks." Said Skyler. "You're really pretty too. I can see why Spencer really liked you."</p><p>"I can see why he liked you." Said Teddy.</p><p>"Well none of us like him now." Said Skyler.</p><p>"Exactly." Said Teddy.</p><p>Both Teddy and Skyler got up and leaned towards each other, hugging like they did before. But this time it felt different. They weren't sad anymore. They felt better. As a matter of fact, they felt much better when they hugged.</p><p>Teddy felt Skyler's body pressed against hers and felt one of Skyler's arms around her waist, the other around her neck. Teddy did the same thing to her, as they held each other closer. Teddy breathed in through her nose, smelling Skyler's aroma around her. She smiled at the touch of Skyler's body against hers and how she smelled. They swayed back and forth a few times before both girls leaned back, their arms still around each other.</p><p>They looked into each others' eyes and smiled. All of the sudden, their smiles slowly disappeared. Teddy looked at the girl she held in her arms, the girl who dated her now ex-boyfriend, only it wasn't the girl who dated her ex-boyfriend. Of course, that was what she was, but something felt...different. Skyler's hair, her eyes, her nose...her lips...they somehow...intrigued her in some way. And judging by Skyler's facial expressions, maybe she felt the same way about Teddy.</p><p>The girls stood there in silence as the held each other close. Nothing mattered about what happened then and what happened around them. Everything became fuzzy around both Teddy and Skyler's peripheral visions, as who they looked at became the main focus in each others' eyes. Teddy felt this way when she first kissed Spencer, only now instead of Spencer, it was Skyler, didn't matter who it was instead...Skyler was a girl. Something was drawing her closer and closer to Skyler.</p><p>Whatever the reason, Teddy leaned her head closer to Skyler's face, as Skyler did the same. The leaned closer and closer to each other, their eyes not looking away from the other's. Maybe they were just gonna do another hug again, but none of the girls shifted their head to the side or anything, as their foreheads touched. Both girls raised their heads up, as their noses brushed against one another. Now inches away from each other and breathing each other's air, they slowly leaned in again.</p><p>Teddy titled her head to the left a little bit and leaned in more closer, as Skyler did the same. The noses brushed against each other one more time, pressing their noses on the other's face. Both their eyes slowly shut, as both of their lips parted. Was Teddy really going to do this? Was she really going to-</p><p>She stopped thinking, as she felt Skyler's lips onto hers. Even if they slightly touched, Skyler's lips felt soft. Not fully pressed, Teddy found herself leaning in more, as both of Teddy's lips were now pressed against the other girl's lips. Teddy stood there to breathe, as she felt Skyler breath in as well, as she made the first lip movement and puckered up. Teddy then followed, puckering up as well. Teddy and Skyler stood still and held each other close, as they shared their first kiss with each other.</p><p>Their kissed lasted for only a few seconds, before they both pulled away, a nice pop sound could be heard between their lips before. They leaned back in towards each other, reconnecting their lips against the other girl, as they breathed in and out slowly. They kissed over and over, as they broke their kiss and then reformed it again over and over, as they used their arms to search each other's bodies, caressing up to their cheeks and down to their waists. Teddy was so focused with kissing Skyler that she found herself sticking her tongue out and rubbing against Skyler's bottom lip. Teddy moaned in their kiss, being surprised at how she felt another tongue sliding against her own.</p><p>After a few seconds of tasting each other's saliva on their tongues, both girls pulled their tongues back into their mouths, as Skyler captured Teddy's lips in another kiss. Teddy then pulled back, thus breaking their kiss again, before opening her eyes. She looked back down at the girl she just kissed, the only girl she has ever kissed, especially with such passion. Something seem off. Teddy questioned what just happened, but at the same time question why she wanted to stop.</p><p>"...Um..." Teddy muttered.</p><p>"Sorry, did I bite your lip?" Asked Skyler.</p><p>"No..." Said Teddy, as she then moved one of her arms to rub her mouth, finding no skin or blood on her sleeve. "...Or at least I don't think you did."</p><p>"I tend to do that sometimes, I think I've bitten Spencer's lips a few times when we kissed." Said Skyler. "I'm sorry if that was a bad kiss."</p><p>"No, it wasn't..." Said Teddy. "It...actually was good."</p><p>"Really?" Asked Skyler.</p><p>"Yeah, actually it felt better." Said Teddy. "I've...I didn't think I would ever kiss a girl."</p><p>"And I didn't think I would ever kiss you." Said Skyler.</p><p>The girls still held each other, as they giggled with each other. Teddy then hesitantly stepped away, releasing her grasp on Skyler.</p><p>"Look, um..." Said Teddy. "This was nice, but...don't you think it's a little weird for us to kiss our ex's other ex-girlfriend?"</p><p>"We didn't kiss anyone else, we just kissed each other." Said Skyler.</p><p>"That's not what I...look, I don't know if there's anything between...us." Said Teddy.</p><p>"There's air and space between us." Said Skyler.</p><p>"Well yeah, but um...this is just all seem quick to me." Said Teddy. "I just got cheated on a guy I really liked with you, and I now just kissed you...and I liked it."</p><p>"Yeah, I see what you mean...but...I liked our kiss too." Said Skyler.</p><p>"...Maybe we shouldn't do this." Said Teddy. "I haven't been this intimate with a girl before."</p><p>"I've never touched a girl before, whatever intimate means." Said Skyler. "But...maybe we should take things slow?"</p><p>"Yeah...slow...maybe I can try." Said Teddy.</p><p>"Okay." Said Skyler.</p><p>The girls looked down at the ground as they stood awkwardly a few feet from each other, until Skyler looked up at Teddy.</p><p>"So...you wanna kiss again?" Asked Skyler.</p><p>Teddy raised and eyebrow as she looked up at Skyler, who slowly proceeded to smile at her and play with her dress.</p><p>"...Yeah, okay." Said Teddy, as she smiled back.</p><p>The girls walked back towards each other and didn't hesitate for a second to press their lips against each others once again, kissing again for the second time. Teddy moved her hands to Skyler's waist as she felt her neck being wrapped around by Skyler's arms. They pecked at each other's lips before swirling their tongues against one another. Their arms switched positions, with Teddy now cupping Skyler's cheeks and Skyler wrapping around Teddy's waist under her jacket, as they were now making out with each other. Teddy has never felt this amount of heat and pleasure and passion ever since doing it with Spencer the first time. Speaking of Spencer, Skyler's phone began to ring, making the girls jump in shock away from each other, before Skyler got her phone to see who was calling her.</p><p>"It's Spencer..." Said Skyler, looking down at her phone.</p><p>"Answer it, put it on speaker." Said Teddy, as she sat down on her chair.</p><p>"Okay." Said Skyler, before answering the call and putting her phone up against her ear.</p><p>"Skyler, we need to talk." Said Spencer.</p><p>"I'm at Ted...Ted's house...my better friend's house, what do you want?" Asked Skyler.</p><p>"...I...I just need to tell you how sorry I am right now." Said Spencer. "I made a dumb mistake for going out with Teddy."</p><p>Teddy rose up to her feet, only to be stopped by Skyler, with her hand over Teddy's mouth.</p><p>"Skyler, I really like you." Said Spencer.</p><p>"Spencer, I..." Said Skyler, as she looked down at Teddy. "...I moved on, okay? I think I found someone else in my life...it's time for you to do the same."</p><p>"Skyler, please-" Said Spencer.</p><p>"Spencer...it's time we start over, find some other people in our lives, okay?" Asked Skyler.</p><p>"But Skyler-" Said Spencer, right before Skyler hung up and tossed her phone onto Teddy's bed.</p><p>Teddy watched in awe at how Skyler was able to handle herself.</p><p>"Wow...that was...amazing." Said Teddy. "But that jerk...saying it was dumb to date me."</p><p>"He was dumb to date both of us at the same time." Said Skyler.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right." Said Teddy. "Oh my gosh...I just thought of something."</p><p>"I'm listening...I think I am, keep talking, as Teddy stood up.</p><p>"I need to ask you something real quick." Said Teddy, as she went to get her phone. "When you and Spencer dated, has he ever...you know..."</p><p>"...I know what?" Asked Skyler.</p><p>"You know, has he ever...touched you?" Asked Teddy.</p><p>"Oh yeah, we always touched when we played two-hand touch football." Said Skyler. "I was never good at sports."</p><p>"Okay, I'm just gonna assume that was a yes, anyway, what if we showed Spencer how much we like kissing each other." Said Teddy. "And possibly...even more than just kissing each other."</p><p>"What are you saying?" Asked Skyler.</p><p>"I film us kissing and possibly doing stuff to each other, and eventually I would send this to Spencer." Said Teddy. "He would feel so miserable to see us enjoying each other, so much more miserable than when me made both of us miserable."</p><p>"I'm not following." Said Skyler.</p><p>"We do this to get even...with Spencer." Said Teddy.</p><p>"Oh, you want us to have sex." Said Skylar.</p><p>"...Why now do you understand what I am putting down?" Asked Teddy.</p><p>"Putting down what?" Asked Skyler, Teddy very close to slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. "And anyway, I thought you wanted to take things slow."</p><p>"I did...but I'm tired of waiting." Said Teddy. "I get to be with you, and I get to make Spencer feel terrible. I get to kill two birds with one stone."</p><p>"Yeah, I can see that." Said Skyler.</p><p>"Wait, you understand what that means?" Asked Teddy.</p><p>"Of course I do, who hasn't heard that phrase?" Skyler asked. "...Are you sure this is what you want?"</p><p>"...Is that okay with you?" Teddy asked.</p><p>Skyler looked on as Teddy approached her, stopping right in front of her. Teddy took off her jacket, leaving her in her top and jeans. Skyler took a second to admire Teddy's body. Teddy smiled as she noticed Skyler's jaw hanging down and her mouth wide opened, as she was in awe over how hot Teddy looked in that top. Skyler then smiled as she looked back up at Teddy.</p><p>"...What are waiting for?" Skylar seductively asked.</p><p>Teddy smiled, as she got her phone out and placed it against some books on her desk. She turned the on the camera on her phone, switching to the front-facing camera. Teddy hit her screen to began recording, as she and Skyler looked at each other, now with seductive looks on their faces. They moved their hands around each other's bodies, caressing everywhere they could touch. They then closed the gaps between their bodies and their lips, as they kissed once again.</p><p>Their lips smashed into each other's lips with a hard force, their kiss immediately becoming more passionate than the previous times. They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other tightly, as their tongues pushed forward against the other and explored each others' mouths. Then Teddy was forced to back up thanks to Skyler, as the back of her legs hit her chair. She fell back onto her chair, as Skyler went up to straddle on her, their lips still loosely attached to one another. Soon, they stripped each other of their clothes, leaving them in their lingerie.</p><p>Skylar leaned down to kiss up on Teddy's neck, as Teddy moaned at how good she was a pleasuring her. The older Duncan girl then felt her bra's clip coming off, as Skyler reached behind her to undress her from her bra. Teddy reluctantly gave in, as she allowed the other girl to strip her off her bra, revealing her breasts to Skyler. She's only shown her boobs to one other person before this moment, but this moment felt better to Teddy. Soon, it was Teddy's turn to take off Skyler's bra, leaving both girls completely topless for the video.</p><p>Skyler looked down and decided to grab both of Teddy's breasts and then decided take one of her tits into her mouth.</p><p>"Oh, Skyler." Moaned Teddy, as she felt Skyler's pleasuring her breasts in any way she could.</p><p>Skyler switched over to Teddy's other breast, giving more and love to Teddy's chest. After that, Skyler then kissed Teddy's cleavage and led trails of kisses down to Teddy's stomach and then back up Teddy's chest, getting off of her to do so. They kissed again and kissed more, as Teddy got off the chair and then took of Skyler's bra and did the same to her chest, sucking each nipple and pleasuring each breast before moving to the other. Both girls were getting wet at the immense pleasure they were giving and receiving from each other. Skyler moved one of her hands down Teddy's body and then into Teddy's panties, rubbing her bare pussy with her hand, as she guided one of Teddy's hand down her body and into her panties to do the same.</p><p>"Wow." Said Teddy, feeling the dampness of Skyler's pussy.</p><p>"Uh-huh." Said Skyler, feeling the same thing Teddy felt.</p><p>They made out once again, Before Skyler went down on her knees in front of Teddy, taking down her panties along the way. There Skyler stared right up at Teddy's now glistening pussy. She moved her hand up to rub against Teddy's wet folds before leaning in and proceeded to lick Teddy's pussy. Teddy stood and looked down at those eyes of Skyler, as they looked back at her, while her lips were wrapped around her clit. This was turning Teddy on so much she enjoyed Skyler licking her pussy.</p><p>"Oh god Skyler." Moaned Teddy as she was watching her new friend now eating her out.</p><p>Teddy continued to look into Skyler's beautiful eyes while Skyler was going down on her, or going up on her, I guess. Teddy struggled to stand, but stood her ground as Skyler stuck a finger in Teddy and then proceeded to finger fuck her. She also added another finger in and started to lick her clit at the same time, giving Teddy extreme pleasure. Skyler started to feel Teddy about to cum as her wall started to clench.</p><p>"Fuck! Skyler I'm about to cum!" Yelled Teddy as she started to cum all over Skyler's mouth and fingers.</p><p>Right after Teddy came, Skyler removed her fingers from Teddy pussy and started to lick her sweet juices off of her fingers.</p><p>"Mm, yummy." Said Skyler teasing Teddy.</p><p>Skyler stood back up and stuck her fingers in Teddy's mouth so she can taste herself. Skyler then moved towards Teddy's lips and shared a deep, passionate kiss with boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. Teddy was turned on by tasting herself on Skyler's lips, if that was even possible.</p><p>"My turn." Said Teddy, as they both walked towards Teddy's bed, Teddy taking her phone with her to film more of this.</p><p>"Please, lick my pussy Teddy. I want to cum in your mouth so badly." Skyler pleaded, as she laid on Teddy's bed with her legs spread apart.</p><p>Teddy took off Skyler's soaking wet panties, thus revealing her adorable pussy that was glistening with her juices. Skyler held her legs up, giving Teddy a really sexy view of her pussy. Teddy leaned in and started to lick her pussy passionately, giving her an amazing feeling.</p><p>"Oh fuck Teddy." Moaned Skyler.</p><p>Skyler's moans started to turn on Teddy as she started to play with her pussy. Skyler watched as Teddy inserted her tongue into her pussy and it began to go in and out.</p><p>"Ooh baby, don't stop with that tongue." Moaned Skyler, as she felt even more turned on by feeling Teddy's warm, wet tongue going into her pussy.</p><p>Teddy stuck her finger in her mouth, coating it with her saliva, and started to insert her finger into Skyler's tight pussy. She started to finger her pussy while licking it as well, doing the same thing Skyler did to her. Skyler was having the best feeling of her life as she watched Teddy finger fucking and licking her pussy at the same time.</p><p>"Oh fuck me Teddy. Mm, baby it feels so good I'm so close." Moaned Skyler.</p><p>"I want your cum, I want your cum." Said Teddy.</p><p>Skyler screamed, as she started to cum in Teddy's mouth and Teddy licked up all of her cum. Skyler was thrilled, as Teddy just have her the best orgasm she's had in her life. Hell, even Teddy was impressed with herself on how great she was at pleasuring a girl.</p><p>"Wow, Teddy that felt good." Said Skyler as Teddy moved to Skyler's lips and started to kiss her.</p><p>They kissed again and again, feeling each other's naked bodies. It was obvious that neither wanted to stop and both of them wanted to do more. While holding Skyler in her arms and her pussy still dripping with her cum, Teddy felt really satisfied and felt like some sort of dream has turned into a reality. She didn't know why she wanted to do more with Skyler, but she did, and she had an idea of what more would be like. Skyler watched from Teddy's bed, as the blonde got up from the bed and got a pink dildo from one of her drawers.</p><p>Teddy has used this multiple times in her life, when all she craved was dick, especially Spencer's dick. She enjoyed the feeling of her toy entering in and out of her, but it never felt the same when she was the one using it. If she wanted to fuck herself, she always had her hands, and believed she doesn't need a toy to get herself off, but there laid a beautiful and sexy girl naked on her bed who could do it for her. Teddy crawled back onto the bed next to Skyler. Skyler felt Teddy's soft hands touching her breasts and pinching her nipples as she started to moan in delight.</p><p>"Ooh, what do you have there?" Asked Skyler as she smiled at Teddy.</p><p>"Something we can use, since neither of us have cocks." Said Teddy, with a smirk on her face.</p><p>"You have chickens?" Asked Skyler.</p><p>"...Just fuck me." Said Teddy.</p><p>"Okay." Said Skyler, as she started to hold Teddy in her arms.</p><p>Skyler took Teddy's toy and then stuck the dildo in Teddy's wet slit as Teddy felt a bit of pain hitting her body. Skyler wiped the tear off Teddy's beautiful face, as Teddy smiled when Skyler was being gentle with her, unlike some boy. After feeling a bit of pain, Teddy started to feel some pleasure when Skyler stuck the dildo deep in her pussy. Teddy started to moan and Skyler was getting turned on by Teddy's sweet moans.</p><p>"Oh yes, don't stop Skyler. don't stop fucking me." Teddy moaned and pleaded, as she leaned into Skyler and smashed her lips onto the other girl's mouth.</p><p>Their tongues intertwined with one another, with Teddy's tongue being dominated by Skyler's, as they fumbled into Teddy's mouth. Teddy moaned into their kiss with more intensity and Teddy started to rub herself while Skyler fucks her tight, wet pussy. After a minute, she then took the dildo out and went to Teddy's ass, as this was something Spencer did to her when they had sex. Spencer really liked fucking both holes, and Skyler enjoyed the feeling, albeit a bit rough. Teddy considered it at first, but if her ass was going to be fucked by someone, she wouldn't have any one do it other than Skyler.</p><p>Teddy gasped as she felt her toy thrust inside her ass. She expected the pain to come as her tight ass took in all of her toy and pushed it all out before feeling it come back in, but it felt good. Skyler then went back to licking at Teddy's pussy, giving her both waves of pain and pleasure. Teddy held Skyler's brown hair, not wanting her to back away from her pussy. She felt herself getting close, and wanted to cum again.</p><p>"Fuck Skyler I'm about to cum!" Yelled Teddy.</p><p>Skyler could tell Teddy was getting close, as she felt Teddy's inner walls caving in her tongue, as she continued to fuck her with the dildo. Teddy then screamed, as she started to cum all over Skyler's face and mouth, as well as all over the bed. Skyler removed the dildo out of Teddy's tight ass, as she started to lick Teddy's juices around her mouth and on her pussy lips, as more and more cum pooled out of Teddy's wet cunt, and then stuck the dildo inside Teddy's mouth. Teddy moaned, as she actually liked the taste of her own ass. Teddy then started to kiss Skyler and bent her over.</p><p>Teddy started to smack Skyler's ass and it really turned her on. She watched her ass cheeks ripple with each smack, as she playfully did over and over again. Spencer liked smacking Teddy's ass before he went to fuck her. So she thought that maybe doing the same thing to Skyler would be amazing to do.</p><p>"Ooh, I like that." Said Skyler feeling really turned on by Teddy smacking her ass.</p><p>Skyler never knew that Teddy could be really kinky, smiling every time Teddy's hand hit against one of her cheeks.</p><p>"Harder." Said Skyler, as Teddy continued to smack her ass harder making it nice and red.</p><p>Teddy then rubbed the tip of the dildo on Skyler's pussy and started to tease her with it. Skyler was moaning and wanted to be fucked really hard by Teddy. She was eager for that fake cock.</p><p>"Teddy, please fuck me." Said Skyler.</p><p>After Skyler gives her permission to fuck her, Teddy slowly stuck the dildo in Skyler's pussy. Skyler started to feel a bit of pain, then pleasure. Skyler felt the dildo going in and out of her pussy as Teddy continued to fuck her.</p><p>"Oh god Teddy. Oh fuck baby. Oh yeah my pussy's so wet. I wanna cum all over that dildo." Skyler moaned with pleasure as she started to play with her clit while Teddy is fucking her.</p><p>Teddy then did the same thing that Skyler did to her, as she started to fuck Skyler's ass with her toy after pumping in and out of her pussy with that same toy.</p><p>"Oh, oh god, yes, Teddy" Moaned Skyler.</p><p>Teddy continued to fuck Skyler's ass as she proceeded to go down on Skyler's pussy once again. Skyler's muscles started to tighten and her toes started to curl as she was ready to cum.</p><p>"I'm cumming baby!" Yelled Skyler, as she started to scream out.</p><p>She rode her orgasm and squirted her juices all over Teddy's mouth. Teddy removed the dildo out of Skyler's ass as they both started to lick Skyler's warm juices inside each other's mouths, licking up on Teddy's dildo a few times to taste Skyler's ass. They soon went to making out again, as Teddy set her toy down so both girls could pleasure each others' bodies again. Both girls then finally acknowledged the phone recording them and smiled into the screen, as Teddy stopped recording. She then grabbed her phone as both girls laid next to each other and caressed each others' bodies.</p><p>"Wow, I just realized something." Said Skyler.</p><p>"What is it?" Teddy asked.</p><p>"Those words you put into songs, they're called lyrics, not licorice." Said Skyler. "Licorice is for your hair, right?"</p><p>"...It's a good thing you're pretty." Said Teddy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.</p><p>Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this story and also to know about further chapters, if you'd like,</p><p>One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.</p><p>After all, this was...something.</p><p>With that being said, see you next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spencer comes over and asks for forgiveness from both Teddy and Skylar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a couple of days since Teddy and Skyler had sex with each other in Teddy's bedroom. She was beyond thrilled about these last days. She felt happier than ever before, she was ready to get back onto her feet and into the world, and now she was outside her room, in the living room to be exact. She laid back on the couch on her laptop, watching the little sex tape she had with Skyler. She transferred the video file over to her laptop and went to edit it a bit, cutting out the unnecessary bits and enhancing the really hot moments between the two.</p><p>She was on the phone with Ivy, telling her everything that had happened. From meeting Skyler to their conversations with one another to sharing clothes, to doing each others' hair, and especially the sex. And also about the video that she recorded between the two, telling Ivy that this was their way to make Spencer miserable, making him regret the idea of playing with two girls' hearts at the same time. Ivy was skeptical at first, but if getting laid with a girl was the thing to get Teddy's life back on track, then hey, so be it. Anyway, as she was editing and watching her sex tape, she called Skyler earlier before to come over and see how the video turned out.</p><p>Teddy, over these last couple of days, had been thinking of Skyler. How her hair flown down her shoulders, how her face looked when she smiled or laughed, or getting fucked, how amazing she was at sex, man there were lots of things to think of about that girl. She was always happy when she thought of her, almost too happy. Like the idea of Spencer manifesting back into her dreams didn't make nightmares or anything like that. It's like she could never feel sad anymore since she always had Skyler to think about.</p><p>Although they played this quick, Teddy still wanted to take things slow. Even if the two girls fucked day and night over and over again, they still haven't been on a real date just yet. After seeing the video, Teddy thought that maybe that would be time to ask her out, and maybe later they could have a real romantic and fun relationship instead of just a purely sexual one. But maybe Skyler just wanted to stay friends or booty-calls? Whatever the case was, if it ended with them being in bed naked against each other, it worked for Teddy.</p><p>After hanging up on Ivy, she went back to editing their video, stopping a couple of times to get turned on at certain moments. Like when they used her toy on each other, especially on their asses. Teddy could still feel the effects of getting her ass penetrated, but although feeling pretty sore, it still felt nice. Teddy heard the door being knocked on as a smile grew on her face. She got up and opened the door to see Skyler standing on her porch.</p><p>"Hey, you." Said Teddy.</p><p>"Hey, Teddy." Said Skyler, as she leaned in to kiss her, Teddy immediately kissing back.</p><p>Both girls cupped each others' cheeks as they made their tongues dance with one another for a few seconds, before breaking their kiss.</p><p>"So, you wanna see how the video looks?" Teddy asked.</p><p>"What video?" Skyler responded.</p><p>"You know...of us...having sex...?" Said Teddy.</p><p>"We had sex? When?" Skyler asked. "Oh, you mean the video of us fucking, yeah I wanna see it."</p><p>Teddy, snapping out of confusion, went to sit down on the couch, with Skyler next to her. They sat back, as they watched Teddy's edited sex tape with her, admiring how it looked, and being amazed at the hot points of the video, so basically the whole thing. Skyler couldn't help but notice Teddy bringing her arm around her and having her hand on her shoulder, just like Spencer usually did, only this time she didn't yawn. Skyler smiled, as she rested onto Teddy's body, feeling Teddy's head resting against hers. Skyler then moved her head back up and looked up at Teddy, who looked back down at her.</p><p>Skyler took her opportunity to lean in closer, smashing her lips onto Teddy's mouth. Teddy's eyes widened, not expecting what was coming, but then immediately gave in and kissed back, as she fell onto the couch with Skyler on top of her. As the laptop fell to the ground, the brunette had her arms down next to each side of Teddy's body, thus pinning her, while the blonde had her hands up back to Skyler's cheeks, as their kiss got more heated after every second. Teddy moaned as she opened her mouth willingly, allowing Skyler to push her tongue into her mouth. Skyler tilted her head left and right after every kiss before Teddy grabbed her and now laid on top of her.</p><p>After a few minutes, Teddy pulled back up. Both girls breathed heavily as a strand of saliva broke the bridge between their lips. They smiled at each other before kissing again, pecking each other's lips over and over again. They held each other close, as they held their lips intact for a few seconds, before breaking their kiss and going back. Soon, the girls stopped kissing one another and opened their eyes to look at each other again, feeling happy to be in the other's presence.</p><p>"So, wanna go back to your room and continue this?" Skyler asked, before winking at Teddy.</p><p>"I'd like that." Said Teddy. "But first, I want us to do something nice, other than having sex."</p><p>"What's better than sex?" Skyler asked.</p><p>"...Good point..." Said Teddy, as she played with Skyler's hair. "But I thought maybe we could...I don't know, go out sometime. Have a nice dinner, watch a movie, walk in the park, something...romantic..."</p><p>"Like...a date?" Asked Skyler. "Are you asking me out right now?</p><p>"Um...I think I-" Was all Teddy could say before she heard the doorbell ring.</p><p>Not believing she invited someone else over, she stood up and walked towards the door, while Skyler still laid down on the couch. She hesitantly opened the door to see none other than her ex-boyfriend, and Skyler's ex-boyfriend, on her porch. He stared down at the ground before he looked up to Teddy's eyes. Teddy's smile disappeared as she now saw him for the first time since she broke up with him. Skyler peeked to see who was at Teddy's door, before laying down deep enough in the couch to hide herself from Teddy and Spencer's view, mainly Spencer's view.</p><p>"...Hi..." Said Spencer.</p><p>"S-Spencer, what are you doing here?" Teddy asked.</p><p>"Can I come in?" Asked Spencer, as he took one step forward.</p><p>"I-I don't think that would be a good idea." Said Teddy, stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>"...Look, I need to talk to you." Said Spencer, sighing beforehand.</p><p>"There's nothing to say-"</p><p>"Yes, there is." Said Spencer. "I want you to know how sorry I am about what happened. I made a HUGE mistake. Hanging out with Skyler was the stupidest thing I've ever done."</p><p>Skyler managed to maintain her cool, as she continued to listen.</p><p>"So what, I'm supposed to just forgive you and pretend that I didn't see you with Skyler?" Asked Teddy. "How do I know you didn't approach Skyler first before me?"</p><p>"Teddy...you're the one I wanna be with..." Said Spencer.</p><p>"Oh really?" Asked Skyler, as she hopped out of her couch and approached the two, shocking both Spencer and Teddy, Teddy not so much.</p><p>"Skyler, what are you-"</p><p>"Shut up, Spencer." Said Skyler. "Because she knows you asked to get back together with me first before her. And now, you have none of us."</p><p>Spencer opened his mouth to speak until Skyler wrapped an arm around Teddy and brought her in close for another kiss. His eyes widened, as the two girls he dated were now making out in front of him, searching each others' mouths with their tongues and searching each others' bodies with their hands. They then broke their kiss, as a nice pop sound could be heard from their lips pulling off of each other, before looking back at Spencer. Skyler wiped her mouth before smirking at him, while Teddy still looked upset at him.</p><p>"...Spencer, I just don't think I can trust you anymore." Said Teddy. "And...now I think I'm with her now."</p><p>"She's the 'Ted' I was talking about." Said Skyler, before pecking Teddy's cheek.</p><p>"...L-look, I know I don't deserve it...from both of you...but is there any way you two can forgive me?"</p><p>"...No, I can't..." Said Teddy. "No, after everything we've been through, I don't think I-"</p><p>"Hold on for a second." Said Skyler, before pushing Spencer back and closing the door on him.</p><p>She then turned to look at Teddy, pushing her back a few steps away from the door.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Asked Teddy.</p><p>"Look, I have an idea to make Spencer miserable, or more miserable, I guess." Said Skyler.</p><p>"We have the video already-"</p><p>"And we could do so much more." Said Skyler. "Just follow my lead."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>Teddy stopped talking, as Skyler headed for the door. She groaned as Skyler went to open the door, to still see Spencer waiting out by Teddy's porch.</p><p>"Come in," Skyler told Spencer.</p><p>He walked into the house and stood by the couch, in between Skyler and Teddy.</p><p>"So, you're sorry?" Skyler asked.</p><p>"Yes, truly sorry." Said Spencer. "To both of you...I...I messed up really bad...and I wanna start over with you two...forget everything that I've done."</p><p>"You make it sound so easy, Spencer." Said Teddy.</p><p>"And we can make it work." Said Spencer.</p><p>"So, what about me then?" Asked Skyler.</p><p>"I..I-I-"</p><p>"You want us to forgive you or not?" Skyler asked.</p><p>"Yes, please," Spencer begged.</p><p>Teddy looked at Spencer first, before looking at Skyler, who looked back at her with a smirk on her face.</p><p>"Take off your clothes," Skyler demanded.</p><p>"What?" Said Spencer, Teddy also being confused.</p><p>"You want our forgiveness, then...take...off...your...clothes." Said Skyler.</p><p>Teddy suddenly got the idea and then smiled.</p><p>"You heard her." Said Teddy.</p><p>Spencer looked at Teddy first and then Skyler, both made it seem pretty clear that Spencer had to do what he was told. After a few seconds, he dropped his backpack to the floor and gave in to the girls. He took off his denim jacket followed by his striped t-shirt, showing off his muscles and abs. He then pulled down his jeans and after looking at the unimpressed looks on the girls' faces, he eventually pulled down his briefs, revealing his flaccid cock to the girls. Now Spencer stood naked and felt humiliated. Teddy covered her mouth to try not to laugh, while Skyler grinned at Spencer.</p><p>"Now on your knees," Skyler demanded.</p><p>Spencer did just that, going down onto his knees, his face around the level of the girls' waists. Teddy watched, as Skyler pulled up her skirt, and revealed that she was not wearing any panties, as she was now showing her pussy to Spencer and Teddy. The Duncan girl smiled, before looking down at Spencer, who seemed shocked and also confused. She watched him turn to look at her, as Teddy got out of her jeans and panties, revealing her pussy to him as well. He still seemed so confused, as Skyler rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Now come on, they're not gonna lick themselves." Said Teddy.</p><p>Spencer leaned into Teddy's waist first, lapping up at Teddy's pussy first. Her mouth was parted open and moaned slightly at the feeling of Spencer eating her out. He then switched over to Skyler, doing the same thing he did to Teddy. The girls watched, as Spencer switched from pussy to pussy, his tongue out of his mouth as he transitioned. Skyler and Teddy smiled down at him, over how bad he was at licking them.</p><p>"God, he's so bad." Said Skyler.</p><p>"I know, you're so much better." Said Teddy.</p><p>Spencer couldn't do much to retort, since both girls inched closer and closer to his face, as he now licked both girls' vaginas. As the girls complained about how bad he was at eating them, he moved both hands to grab each of the girls' legs as he looked up at the two girls that smiled down at him and made fun of him over how unimpressed they were at him eating both of them out. Teddy thought that the video of them would embarrass Spencer enough not to bother her again, but this was a much better idea. Who knew Skyler was so smart when it comes to being dirty? After a few minutes, Teddy thought of another plan to humiliate Spencer.</p><p>"Hey Skyler, you think he should eat our asses?" Teddy asked.</p><p>"Only if's better at it." Said Skyler. "But I guess we have only one way to find out."</p><p>The girls pecked each others' lips before Skyler backed away and sat on the couch, with her knees down on the cushions and her ass sticking out. Teddy grabbed Spencer and moved him over to Skyler.</p><p>"Wait, let's talk about this-" Was all Spencer could say before Teddy moved her hand to the back of Spencer's head and shoved his face into Skyler's ass.</p><p>"Shut up and eat her ass," Teddy demanded.</p><p>Teddy shook Spencer's head back and forth, as Skyler suddenly felt his tongue pressing against her asshole. She began twerking against Spencer's face, as Teddy enjoyed watching her ex-boyfriend's face in between her ass cheeks. Skyler bit her lower lip and moaned softly, as Teddy got on top of Spencer, preventing him from backing away. She looked up at Skyler, who seemed to enjoy the feeling at Spencer eating her ass. He gasped and moaned, as he found himself losing space to breathe.</p><p>"How is he?" Teddy asked.</p><p>"A little bit better." Said Skyler. "You wanna try?"</p><p>"Yes." Said Teddy.</p><p>Teddy moved Spencer's head back from Skyler's ass, resulting in Spencer gasping for air and breathing heavily. Skyler laughed a bit, as it was now her turn to grab Spencer by his head, while it was now Teddy to turn around and sit on the couch and showing her ass to Skyler and Spencer. Skyler then pushed Spencer's face inside Teddy's ass cheeks, Spencer taking a breath in before having his face smothered by Teddy's ass cheeks. Teddy gasped and then moaned as she shook her ass back and forth, while Skyler got on top of Spencer to make sure he didn't back away. Spencer tried to spread Teddy's ass, only for Teddy to move her hands to her ass cheeks and close them in around Spencer's face.</p><p>"Ooh, you are a bit better." Moaned Teddy.</p><p>"He's much better at licking ass than licking pussy." Said Skyler.</p><p>Skyler pulled Spencer's head back, as she took his face into her ass for him to eat her behind some more. Teddy did the same after a few long seconds, taking Spencer's face in between her ass cheeks. The girls giggled and moaned, as Spencer became the girls' boy toy, constantly switching between the girls' asses to lick, and they made sure he licked their asses good. Spencer began to felt more pain down below, as eating both girls' pussies and asses in one day seemed to turn him on. Skyler looked on to see Spencer's dick getting slightly bigger and harder.</p><p>"Aw, look at his cock." Said Skyler, as Teddy looked to see what Skyler was looking at.</p><p>"Ooh, he likes eating our asses, doesn't he?" Said Teddy, as he pulled Spencer's head out of Skyler's ass.</p><p>"You like eating our butts?" Skyler asked.</p><p>"...Yes..." Said Spencer, making the girls laugh a bit.</p><p>"He's so funny." Said Skyler.</p><p>Teddy looked down at Spencer's cock, before looking at his face. He blushed and felt humiliated at the girls poking fun of his kink. She felt a little bit guilty.</p><p>"Hey Skyler, you wanna share his dick with me?" Teddy asked.</p><p>"Sure, why not." Said Skyler, before seeing Spencer's humiliated look from his face disappear. "But you don't get to touch us." She told him.</p><p>Both girls had a hold of Spencer's wrist, as both girls leaned in towards his dick. Both girls then looked up at Spencer before looking back down at his hard and pretty small dick.</p><p>"Who's first, you or me?" Teddy asked.</p><p>"Doesn't matter to me," Skyler responded.</p><p>After that, Skyler moved her hand up and only used two of her fingers to stroke Spencer's cock, while Teddy positioned herself over Spencer's lap. He had no choice, but only to watch Teddy move down onto his crotch. She then took Spencer's dick into her mouth, bobbing her head down to the rhythm of Skyler stroking her. Spencer watched, as he was getting a blowjob by Teddy and being jerked off by Skyler. Skyler pulled her hand back, as she watched Teddy take all of his cock into her mouth, not like it was much to take in. After a few seconds, Teddy pulled her head back up, not seeming to break a sweat.</p><p>Teddy backed away more, as it was now Skyler's turn to suck on his cock, which was exactly what she was doing. Skyler began to bob her head to the rhythm of Teddy's hand now jerking Spencer off, as the two girls worked together once again. Spencer began to moan, enjoying the feeling of his ex-girlfriends pleasuring him, even though they humiliated him earlier. Teddy left behind some saliva on Spencer's dick, in which Skyler tasted as she went down on him. Soon, Teddy leaned into Spencer's dick, as they both licked at his shaft, their tongues touching each other at certain times.</p><p>"Wow, this is great." Spencer. moaned.</p><p>"Shut up." Said Skyler, before going back to sucking on his cock.</p><p>"You don't get to say anything," Said Teddy, as she went back to stroking his dick.</p><p>Spencer could only watch, as the girls continued this pattern of one of the girls sucking him off while the other girl jerked him. They switched positions here and there, taking a long break to make out in front of Spencer. He began to feel sweaty and wanted to put his hands on both girls, but due to the girls pinning his wrists down, he couldn't. After all, even though they were pleasuring him, he still was the one who fucked up and was paying the price. Minutes passed by, and he found himself getting close to cumming.</p><p>"Oh, I'm gonna cum." Spencer moaned, before closing his eyes and arching his head back.</p><p>Little did he know, as the girls had disgusted looks on their faces.</p><p>"Gross." Said Teddy, as she backed away.</p><p>"Disgusting." Said Skyler, as she did the same thing.</p><p>Spencer immediately broke out of his trance, as he looked at the girls, who looked appalled at hearing he was close to cumming.</p><p>"What? Isn't that where we're going?" Asked Spencer.</p><p>"You cheated on both of us, and now you expect us to make you cum?" Asked Skyler.</p><p>"What is wrong with you?" Teddy asked.</p><p>"B-but-"</p><p>"Forget it, you're not forgiven." Said Skyler.</p><p>"Get out of my house," Teddy demanded.</p><p>The girls stood up, as they watched Spencer pick up his clothes and his backpack, followed by him walking out the door. Teddy walked out to push him off her porch, before closing the door on him.</p><p>"God, can you believe him?" Teddy asked.</p><p>"I can't even right now, like who does he think he is?" Skyler asked.</p><p>"I know, right?" Teddy responded.</p><p>Both girls wiped their mouths, getting the taste of Spencer's dick out. They then looked at each other, with smiles on their faces.</p><p>"Wanna make me cum again?" Skyler asked.</p><p>"Yes." Said Teddy.</p><p>The girls went closer to each other to make out some more, before going back down to Teddy's bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.</p><p>Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this, if you'd like.</p><p>One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.</p><p>After all, this was...something.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>